nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong (ディディーコング, Diidī Kongu) is Donkey Kong's friend, nephew, and side kick who first appeared in the game Donkey Kong Country for the SNES. He has a red hat with the word Nintendo on it and a red shirt with a bright yellow star. When Rare was still with Nintendo, they made him for his big debut. And even though Rare was sold, Nintendo obtained the rights to use him in their games as he was from a Nintendo series. His girlfriend is Dixie Kong. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' and Diddy on a rope.]] In Donkey Kong Country, Diddy Kong debuted as Donkey Kong's best friend and nephew who aspired to be a video game hero just like him. However one night the evil Kremlings kidnapped Diddy Kong and locked him up in a barrel and stole the Kong's Banana Hoard. DK rescued Diddy and together the two of them went on a journey to defeat King K. Rool and recover their stolen Banana hoard. Diddy was faster than Donkey Kong and had better jumping skills, however his signature cartwheel attack was weaker than Donkey Kong's roll attack. ''Donkey Kong Land'' In Donkey Kong Land is often thought to be a port this game was a completely unique adventure in which Cranky Kong dared Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to beat an 8-bit game. Diddy and Donkey then traverse through new and old locations on Donkey Kong Island before finally defeating King K. Rool at Big Ape City. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest is the sequel to the successful Donkey Kong Country. In this game the evil K. Rool had kidnapped Donkey Kong under the guise of Kaptain K. Rool as to obtain the Kong's banana hoard. Instead of giving into the ransom Diddy left to retrieve Donkey Kong with his girlfriend Dixie Kong. This game was Diddy's first role as a main character and set him apart from other sidekicks of the time such as Luigi. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Although he was not playable in ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, he was mentioned. The plot line revolves around Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong taking a vacation in the Northern Kremisphere only to be kidnapped by K. Rool. They are then rescued by Dixie Kong and her cousin Kiddy Kong. ''Donkey Kong 64'' ]] In ''Donkey Kong 64, K. Rool kidnapped Donkey Kong's friends Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong (the younger sister of Dixie Kong), Lanky Kong and Chunky Kong (The older brother of Kiddy Kong). Diddy is the first character to be rescued and he collects red coins and red bananas as well as red blueprints for Snide. His most notable weapons in this game are the Peanut Popguns given to him by Funky Kong, the Jetbarrel given to him by Cranky Kong and the electric guitar given to him by Candy Kong. ''Diddy Kong Racing/DS'' This game was the first spin off for the Donkey Kong series and Diddy Kong was the star. In this game he went to help his friend Timber from the evil Wizpig. This game was notable for the fact that it had no other Donkey Kong characters and saw the debut of both Banjo from Banjo-Kazooie and Conker from Conker's Pocket Tlaes. Diddy Kong Racing DS was a sequel to Diddy Kong's first real starring role of Diddy Kong Racing. The game received a new storyline and two characters from the original were noticeably absent (Banjo and Conker) however three new characters were made playable Taj the elephant genie from the first game and Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong both from the Donkey Kong series. ''Donkey Konga'' series The Donkey Konga series on the GameCube utilized the Bongo accessories. They were rhythm based games in which you beat the drums in a similar fashion to DDR. Diddy Kong was a playable second character in all three. ''DK: King of Swing'' series .]] DK: King of Swing was the first game developed by Paon. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were the only characters playable in one player, although you had to complete the game once as DK to play as Diddy. He was a faster jumper but slower hitter than Donkey Kong. On the Nintendo DS sequel of ''King of Swing called DK: Jungle Climber, we once again saw Diddy in a very similar role. This game however had a stronger storyline than the previous one and introduced a new character Xananab. ''Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast'' Diddy Kong appeared as a playable character in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast being of medium size, lighter weight and faster speed compared to Donkey Kong. A Kremling equivalent called Kip was created to Rival Diddy Kong. Mario Spinoffs Diddy Kong has recently been featured in a slew of Mario cameo games include Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Mario Kart: Double Dash‼, Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Power Tennis, Mario Hoops 3-on-3, Mario Strikers Charged and Mario Kart Wii. In most titles, he is usually partner with his friend Donkey Kong. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Diddy Kong is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His Peanut Popguns and Jetpack from Donkey Kong 64 make a return in his moveset, he also pummels people in the face and throws bananas. His Final Smash is using his jetpack and peanut popguns at the same time. Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Kongs Category:Diddy Kong Racing characters Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Protagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Playable characters Category:Mario allies Category:Mario enemies